Cat Toys
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: Oz and Gil have confessed their love for each other, and even done some experimenting and had good memories. But now, Oz finds some new "toys" to experiment with. SERIOUSLY EXPLICIT LEMON AS USUAL. XD
1. Cat Toys

Cat Toys

Oz X Gil

Pre-Abyss!

Summary: Since the incident before in the closet when Oz showed Gil just how amazing being "intimate" was and confessed his love for the young servant, Oz has stumbled upon a few...toys. When he asks Gil if he wants to play with his new toys, what can happen?

WARNING THIS IS HARD YAOI. LIKE. REALLY HARD. LEMON, LIME, ORANGES, GRAPEFRUIT (I dunno what I'm even saying anymore...) There is some bondage, LOTS of toys (some I made up) and multiple cock-blocking.

DISCLAIMER: I don't think anyone really thought I owned Pandora Hearts...Good for you! **cries in emo corner **BUT ALSO VERY IMPORTANT. like the 1st lines that are italicized are NOT mine. They come from "Sex Education" by pr0nz69. So go check that story out cuz it's AWESOME.

* * *

"_You are amazing, Gil."_

_Gil blinked at him, tears welling up in his eyes. "Why... Why would you do this with someone like me?"_

_Oz gazed into his eyes, smiling softly._

"_Someone like you? Don't say things like that. Gil is my most important person."_

_Unable to speak, Gil threw his arms around Oz's neck, hugging him fiercely._

"_Young Master is my most important person too," he mumbled into Oz's neck._

_Oz returned the embrace, feeling more content than he had in a long time._

"_I know that, silly!" he retorted cheekily..._

That was when Oz and Gil finally found out that they were the perfect match for each other. And also when they found out that jerking off with someone else was heavenly (and an added bonus if you actually liked the person).

Oz began experimenting with some new things, like he'd use a cock ring on himself to make himself last longer. Once he even went the entire day hanging out with Gil wearing it (which afterward they had a hot shower together helping each other out with their "problems").

Oz liked to play with new toys and used himself mostly as the guinea pig. But a few things he'd ask Gil to try out after he'd confirmed its awesomeness. The first time was the cock ring, which may or may not have mentally scarred poor Gil.

Then, Gil didn't know what the ring was for, so when he went to release and it didn't happen he freaked out and cried. Of course, he felt ashamed later for making such a fuss and then cumming all over his bocchan's chest when it was taken off and explained to him.

Oz loved to use his fingers during masturbation sessions. He had found out just how damn pleasurable it was when he was messing around and accidentally sat on his hand and his fingers hit his entrance.

He cried out in pleasure when they went inside, and ever since then, he'd been using his fingers for masturbation.

He started experimenting with vibrating dildos. Small ones usually, and he'd usually do it in the shower where he could clean the evidence since they took so much effort out of him at the end that if he'd done it on a bed he'd have fallen asleep.

One day when Gil was doing his daily routines, Oz called out for him from his room. "GIL! GIL! I NEED YOU! COME QUICKLY!"

Of course, fearing for his bocchan's safety, he dropped everything and burst into Oz's room. He burst through the door panting and looked around for what could have possibly harmed his master. He saw nothing, not even Oz.

BANG

Gil felt his world go dark as he fell to the floor.

~{GilXOz}~

When Gil woke up he felt something prodding his entrance... Wait WHAT?!

Gil's eyes snapped open and he found himself in a state of undress. He tried to close his widespread legs but then saw that not only was his master sitting in between them licking his...ass. But his ankles were also chained to the bed giving him no way to move.

He tried to cover his nudity with his hand but looked up and saw that they were chained to the bedpost.

Oz smirked up at his young servant looking around frantically. When Gil looked up at the chains on his wrists he plunged his tongue into that tight, tight heat. Gil suddenly closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"M-Master! W-What are you d-doing?!" He cried frantically as he struggled against the pleasure and his now awakening erection.

Oz kept his tongue in Gil's backside and mumbled something that Gil couldn't hear because he 1) had his face in his servants ass, and 2) the vibration caused by Oz's talking had Gil moaning loudly again and struggling against the binds.

His dick was now quite awake and it was twitching with every movement that Oz made inside of Gil. In and out went that delicious tongue. When Gil's master abruptly grabbed his sac and squeezed firmly, Gil cried out, "MASTER! I'LL CUM IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT! haahhhhh..."

Ignoring his servant, Oz just sped up his tongue and then he started squeezing Gil's balls and rubbed the base of his cock harshly. Gil's panting turned into uncontrollable moans, "Ahhh! M-Mast-ter! Ahhhh. Nggghhh. Un...I'm gonna-!"

But Gil never got that release. He looked down when the pleasure suddenly stopped and saw one of his worst nightmares. Oz had clipped a cock ring on his base, and this one had 2 separate little rings attached to the big one where he slipped his engorged balls through.

The feeling of Oz's wet appendage in his butt was also gone Oz was now rummaging through the bag that he'd pulled the cock ring out of. He pulled out a small remote with a turn-dial switch thing. And also a pair of...

FURRY NEKO EARS?!

Gil looked in horror at the fluffy black ears on a headband. He tried to plead with his master not to put it on him, "M-Master! Please don't! Pl-Please!" His voice was still shaky since he had just been so close to release and then denied painfully.

His cock was now twitching and throbbing. Oz just grinned and leaned forward brushing not-so-accidentally on Gil's super hard member. "AAAHHHN" Gil moaned as their bare cocks slid against one another creating delightful friction.

While Gil was busy moaning and groaning and twitching against Oz's member, the blonde put the ears on Gil's head and made sure they were right behind Gil's ears.

Gil tried to wriggle around to get his master off of him, but it only resulted in his too-hard cock to rub against Oz's and torture him.

Oz moaned at the friction he got from Gil's struggles and leaned away so he wouldn't shoot his load all over Gil right there.

He went through the bag again and pulled some lube out. He then turned so Gil couldn't see what he was doing.

Oz had his back to his servant and was hunching over something making sure that there was absolutely no way that his sweet little uke could see what he was doing. He had a black cat tail vibrator. And boy was that vibrator good. Not only was it huge and long, but it had a few...extra features that Gil would later find out.

He was lubing up the gigantic vibrator more than enough just so he could get it into his lovely little servant's _tight_ hole.

Gil whimpered at the torture the cock ring was causing him. When he tried to move, it would make his balls move uncomfortably in the smaller rings which would then pull at the base of his cock and arousing him even more than he'd ever admit.

When Oz turned around with an evil glimmer and smirk Gil was terrified. He looked at the object in Oz's hands and his eyes bugged.

He whimpered. That cat tail dildo must have been at LEAST 9 inches long and 3 inches thick! Oh god... His bocchan was planning to stick that in HIM. DAMN!

Oz crawled back over to Gil and stuck his very lubed pointer finger in with the middle finger and scissored Gil for just a bit when he added a 3rd finger...and eventually a 4th. When he deemed Gil stretched enough (but still probably not enough for the dildo) he stuck the giant mushroom head at Gil's entrance.

He pushed most of it in in one go, knowing that it'd hurt less if it was quick, rather than slow and painfully dragging out the pain.

He then started pushing in the last 4 inches or so slower. When he got all of it in and pushed it on a certain angle, Gil screamed seeing stars.

"W-W-What was...THAT?!" Gil exclaimed panting hard.

"That Gil, is your prostate. And this baby here will give you extreme pleasure through said prostate."

Oz backed up and looked at his Gil kitty. He had a bright red flushed face, half closed eyes filled with pleasure, a cat tail coming from his ass and cute, furry cat ears upon his head. Damn. It took everything to make sure that Oz wouldn't just explode then and there.

Gil looked fearful again when Oz pulled out something else from the bag. It turned out to be another ring, but this one didn't need to be slipped on from the top, it could click on and off with a button. Gil looked up at his master in confusion. And was even more surprised when he saw his master clip it on his own cock.

Oz groaned at the feeling of this little piece of cold metal on his burning hot dick. He ran his fingertips across the length of his erection and it twitched hard. Gil moaned at the sight and closed his eyes for a bit.

When he opened them up he was just in time to see his master lean close to his member slowly. When his bocchan looked up and saw that his little servant was watching, he suddenly swallowed the entire member in one swoop.

Gil cried at the intense feelings of warmth and when his tip and a few inches went down Oz throat, he gulped from pleasure.

Oz then swallowed and Gil screamed as he felt a bit of suction and a LOT of squeezing on his cock. Oz then started sucking, rolling his tongue around and bobbing his head up and down. Some saliva leaked out of the bottom of Gil's cock that had slipped from Oz's mouth.

It slowly and teasingly slid over Gil's restrained and separated balls, making him moan even more, and his face flushed even more (if possible).

Just when he thought he was going to blow his load again, Oz lifted his head and blew cold air harshly on Gil's member. His member spasmed like it was going to cum, but he was once again cock-blocked.

Oz looked evilly at his little uke. He then grabbed at something out of Gil's sight. He then trailed his tongue up and licked around the little hard pebbles on Gil's chest. Gil loved having his nipples licked, so much that he was once again, denied a third orgasm.

He closed his eyes but snapped them open when he felt something clamp on his nipples that wasn't Oz's mouth.

He saw that Oz had put nipple clamps on him. This actually made him even more aroused and he moaned as his dick pulsated and struggled on the cock ring as he was denied his fourth orgasm in a row.

Oz reached for something else that Gil couldn't see, and then suddenly Gil figured out what it was. The nipple clamps, the cock ring, the dildo in his ass and even the parts of the headband behind his ears started vibrating lowly. Now the one in his ass was vibrating so lowly that he wouldn't have felt it if he wasn't so hypersensitive and if it wasn't lodged right up against his prostate.

Gil screamed out again over and over and his member spasmed and twitched again involuntarily.

"M-MASTER! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S...IT'S T-TOO G-GOOD!"

His master on the other hand sat back a bit and would have cum right then at the wanton state that Gil was forcibly put in.

He reached down and started playing with himself. Teasing his own nipples then down to his cock, then his sac, then his entrance. Gil watched his master mesmerized in his actions.

Oz looked up and saw his servant drooling over him, so he purposely made all his actions look insanely erotic and raised the volume in his moans. Gil's poor erection was now twitching nonstop and trying so hard to cum (pun intended).

Oz finally decided that Gil had had enough of the light stuff, so he turned the dial up a notch making all of the vibrating toys vibrate a bit harder and faster.

Gil continued to scream, only louder this time. His eyes were mostly closed and tiny slits were watching Oz play with himself. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from the slight pain that all the intense pleasure brought him.

Gil cried out when he felt warmth around his cock again. He knew that Oz was going to slowly tease and torture him without mercy. He felt Oz's tongue working wonders on his now purplish-red shaft.

Finally Oz was getting tired and he just slammed the remote on the highest setting sending Gil into full body spasms and his dick would twitch involuntarily even inside of the hot, tight cavern.

Poor Gil couldn't take it anymore. He was so close!... "AHHH!" And once again, his eighth time of being denied of release.

He felt Oz's hands trail up his sides and tease his hypersensitive skin. He panted and moaned and screamed and bucked not caring if even Ada walked in at the moment because he was too busy enjoying the incredible amounts of pleasurable pain that Oz was bringing him.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse (or better?) he felt something prod his already much too full ass.

_Oh...hoh! God! Those are Oz's fingers again!_

Oz somehow managed to wedge his index and middle fingers into Gil's completely filled ass, and stretch him beyond his limits. He moved his fingers so that he was eventually even able to fit in his ring finger! Next was his pinky.

Gil's ass was so damn tight that just the feeling of the harsh squeezing his fingers got would have made Oz cum. Oz finally stretched Gil enough he believed, and Gil suddenly felt something warm and wet placed at his occupied entrance.

Oz was planning to shove his own dick in there with the humongous vibrator! Gil was so caught up in lust that he begged for Oz, "BOCCHAN! P-PLEASE PUT IT I-IN!" Oz on the other hand was slightly debating about whether he was actually going to shove his dick in with the giant vibrator, because he knew that although there may come pleasure later on, Gil was going to be in a LOT of pain before then...

And then Oz heard Gil use such words that he'd never think he'd say, "OH G-GOD BOCCHAN! OZ JUST SHOVE IT IN! F-FUCK ME!" Well those last words snapped Oz's self-control and he shoved himself in there in one quick thrust.

Gil felt like his entire body was being completely ripped in 2. He screamed and tears started falling rapidly. He clenched his eyes, fisted his hands, curled his toes and bit his lip til it bled. Oz felt such amazing sensations from the insanely hot and _tight_ hole and also the extremely intense vibrations.

But when he looked down at Gil's pain contorted features he immediately felt like a huge jerk. Gil was in so much pain right then he couldn't see Oz's face at all, or even come to open his eyes even the slightest bit. He couldn't unclench his fists or his toes. He couldn't stop biting his lip because HOLY FUCKING SHIT that HURT LIKE A BITCH.

Oz noticed that Gil's erection had almost gone all the way down from the pleasure and was about to pull out but then thought that it would probably just make everything worse if he did. So he leaned down and using his flexibility he licked Gil's very, very, slightly hard penis.

Gil tried to open his eyes, he really did. He felt his master lick him like a lollipop nonstop and he had to admit it turned him on, but he just couldn't open his eyes. The pain was just too much. He thought he could handle it.

But obviously he couldn't. He started sobbing then.

Oz looked up and saw Gil sobbing and he stopped licking. He thought he'd done something wrong by licking, "OH GOD GIL! I'm so sorry! I'll pull out right now!" He moved to pull out of the delightful heat, but Gil stopped him by shouting, "NO! DON'T!"

Gil took a breath and opened his eyes just a tiny bit, very slowly. He looked at his master through teary eyes and they just looked at each other for a bit. Gil in sorrow and Oz in concern and worry.

"I'm hurting you, Gil! I can't do this! I thought it would be pleasurable but it is only to me and you're hurting so much! You're sobbing!" Oz moved once again ready to pull out.

"NO! Don't...pull...out," He said between gasps for air from sobbing, "I-I didn't start s-sobbing because...of the pain...i-it was b-because I can't fulfill your wants. I can't be the lover that you want! I can't handle it and that makes me bad!" Gil started sobbing once more frantically.

"Gil!" Oz stroked Gil's cheeks, he licked up the blood and wiped away the tears that were falling constantly, "No! Don't ever say that you're bad! You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You know, I would _die_ without you."

"I'm just an insignificant ser-servant though!" Gil protested.

"You. Are. NOT. Insignificant. EVER. And whoever would ever tell you that is lying."

Gil took a deep breath. He was now as read as he'd ever be. So he shifted his hips a little and bit his lip at the pain that shot up his backside, but at the same time he felt a tiny bit of pleasure.

Oz took Gil's penis in his hand and stroked lovingly, running his fingertips up the sides and then circling back down as he slowly, slowly started rocking his hips just a tiny bit back and forth.

Gil's pain started to ebb away little by little and he started feeling more pleasure. Oz looked at Gil's now mostly full erection and heard his little moans of enjoyment. Oz started pulling out a little bit more, then a tiny bit more. He started to speed up the tiniest bit on every thrust until he was moving against the tight walls and the vibrator all the way to the head, then back in.

Thankfully, now Gil felt nothing but pleasure, especially now that Oz kept hitting his sweet spot dead on.

Gil moaned and could feel the pleasure build up as heat in his lower stomach area again. He felt like he was gonna blow again but then realized that this funny cock ring was still on him!

Oz reached down to Gil's nipples and undid the clamps, turned them off and put them back in the bag. He then took off the headband, turned it off as well and put it back in too. He then reached down and stroked Gil's fully re-hardened member and brought forth groans from Gil's sweet little mouth.

Oz dived in for a sweet, tender, soft kiss. They stayed that way thrusting and kissing for a good minute or so and then broke away as Oz trailed small kisses down Gil's body.

They both finally felt as if they were going to burst so Oz slowly took the cock ring and released Gil's balls from their separate rings. He then slowly dragged the cock ring teasingly up Gil's straining, now twitching member and stopped right at the head.

Gil thought he was finally going to get his release but apparently not. Oz continued to thrust into the tight heat that was still vibrating violently.

Gil's member couldn't take anymore, the erection was straining and now it was spasming again like it was about to cum but it couldn't. Oz continued to thrust and then he panted to Gil, "On the...count...of 3...I'll take them off and we'll cum together..."

Gil got ready.

"O-One." Grunt. Thrust.

"T-Two." Pant, pause, thrust.

"Th-Three!" He slipped off Gil's at the same time pressed the button on his to release their aching hard-ons. Gil's cum shot out of his tip with such force that it even splattered some on his hands that were tied about his head!

Oz's exploded deep inside of Gil. Their moans mixed together in harmony. Oz pulled the large vibrating cat tail out of Gil but left himself inside.

He liked feeling connected to the one he loved.

But man, he was so glad he put a week's supply of Aspirin in the bedside table and had a glass of water on the tabletop, because he knew that Gil was definitely going to need it the next day...

* * *

A/N So it didn't go exactly how I planned it. I wanted it longer...Do you think it's too short? It was like...7 pages on the word document and then I looked at the word count when I uploaded it and I'm like "WHAT?! IT'S ONLY 3,900 WORDS?! WHYYYY?!" Well I guess that's actually pretty good...I guess? For a oneshot?

Also, if you find blaring (or even not so blaring) mistakes in grammar or spelling (like I had to fix one word that said "not" that was supposed to say "now") PLEASE TELL ME. I really want this to be perfectly completely understandable without any confusion. Thank you!

Do you guys like it? Please R&R! Oh and also! I have another one planned! Another preabyss GilXOz one! I kinda got a smalllll idea put not real detailed plot. So I wanna know if anyone would be interested in having a fanfic of the cock ring being on Oz the ENTIRE day (referring to when I said that much earlier in the story). So does anyone want it? If I can get TWO reviews saying they want it, then I'll write it! (BTW PPLS. I wrote this in one day. R u proud?!) XD


	2. BONUS!

Cat Toys BONUS!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Pandora Hearts. But if by any chance it's up for grabs, I call first dibs!

Lol. Ok so LEMONY GOODNESS in here so please, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thank youuu!

For my awesome reviewers who wanted the extra chapter!

* * *

"Ok so, warming lube check, handcuffs check, vibrators check, nipple clamps check," Oz recited aloud as he thought of all the toys he'd already experimented, "What could possibly make our sex life more appealing?"

Then his eyes stopped at the lightly circled words toward the bottom of his list; cock ring.

"Hmm~! What's this?" Oz's eyes lit up as he remembered exactly what a cock ring did.

_I heard some of the men __in the local pub talking about how these babies will make their orgasms more exciting and intense and will make them last longer! _"I gotta try this one out!" Oz exclaimed.

He put away the small list in his locked drawer of his desk and skipped out of his bedroom, locking it on the way out.

~~{OzXGil}~~

"Bocchan!" Gil called out as he saw his master skipping down the halls of the mansion.

Oz turned and saw his adorable little uke running and stumbling as he tried to catch up. "Why hello Gil-kun!

Gil huffed as he stopped in front of his master. "Bocchan! I was sent to come play with you! Miss Kate says that if she has to tell you off one more time, she'll lock you up!"

Oz cracked up at this, "She'd have to catch me first Gil! Meet me in my room in about 10 minutes."

Oz had the perfect idea that would keep Mrs. Kate happy since he'd only be in the house and experiment his new toy and play with Gil at the same time!

Gil took a step back at the scary, scheming face that Oz made. He recognized that face, and last time that he'd seen "the face" he was handcuffed with vibrators! But he couldn't say no to Oz. Not only because he was his master… but because he loved him dearly.

_I love my Bocchan, I would do anything for him…But it's not right for me to love my Master. It's out of place. _Gil shrunk into himself and bowed his head so his eyes were covered by the shadows of his hair.

"Gil-kun? Are you ok?" Oz looked over at his best friend.

Gil lifted his head and smiled, "Y-Yeah! I'll meet you in a f-few minutes." Then Gil took off down the hallway toward his own quarters.

Oz just shrugged in the direction Gil ran off in and leisurely skipped to his room, giggling about what he was about to do. Gil would be so embarrassed when he found out!

Oz opened his room and closed the door, making sure it was locked for now. The blonde walked over to his closet and pulled out the secret box he kept hidden away from all eyes.

He unlocked it with the key and took out the small metal ring inside. It was a beautiful creation he hadn't been able to try out yet. A metal ring with 2 smaller rings for his balls to each go through, with a button on the side that Oz still wasn't sure what it did since he hadn't tried to yet.

He picked it up and grinned. Oz placed the ring to the side and locked up the box putting it back in its place.

He picked up the ring and sat on his bed staring at it.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Oz unzipped his pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. He started stroking it fast because he only had about 4 minutes until Gil came. About 2 minutes later, he was completely hard and panting. "Nngh. God. W-Wait. I can't cum yet. I…gotta try this ring out."

Oz picked up the metal ring and clipped it to the base of his penis, looping the smaller ones around his balls separating them. He made sure it was firm and then continued to stroke just because he had more time.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Bocchan?" He heard Gil's tentative quiet voice on the outside of his room.

Oz grinned and tucked his erect penis back into his now pretty tight pants. Good thing he had a long baggy shirt today.

He stood up and felt the ring shift on his penis and had to bite back a groan at the pleasure coursing through his veins. "It's so good." Oz thought, "This is gonna be fun."

He walked over the door and unlocked it and let Gil into his room.

"Hey Gil! What do you want to play today?" Oz grinned at Gil. Gil just shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "Uh. Uhm. I-I don't care what we play, Bocchan."

Awww. Gil is just too cute! Oz thought.

Oz brought out his chess board. "Alright, let's play chess here!" Oz grinned at Gil, and Gil's face turned a nice shade of medium pink.

Oz grinned at his adorable little friend. They sat down and Oz groaned aloud as the ring shifted again and his pants were becoming even tighter if possible. Gil looked up at a slightly red Oz. "A-Are you ok Bocchan? You look red. Do you have a fever?" Gil got up and walked over to Oz, feeling his forehead.

"Oz! Your forehead is hot!" Gil pulled Oz out of his chair and over to his big bed. He pulled the covers back and pushed Oz onto the bed. Oz just groaned again at the feeling of the rush.

"O-oi Gil. Wo-wow…" Oz was about to burst in his pants right there in front of Gil, "I..I!" Oz felt himself reach the edge but suddenly was blocked from it. "Ah so that's what it does" Oz thought.

"A-Are you ok, Oz?" Gil asked again now worried about his master.

"I…I'm fine Gil." Oz started breathing heavily. His cock was straining so hard against his pants he felt as if his pants would just rip right there and his dick would pop out in front of Gil. Unfortunately for Oz, that's pretty much what happened. When he'd gone to open the door for Gil, he'd forgotten to button his pants, so the only thing that kept them closed was the zipper, and with Oz's member straining so hard against it, the zipper finally went down and Oz's boxer clothed penis pushed through the opening.

Gil just stared at his master for a second as his master sighed at the relief of tension on his penis. His balls though were still confined and he continued to pant at the beautiful feelings he was getting from squishing his balls, but letting his prick hang mostly free.

Gil finally snapped back into it and stood straight closing his eyes and blushing hard. "I-I'm sorry Bocchan for accidentally thinking you had a fever!"

Oz looked over to Gil's face and saw that he was blushing deeply with his eyes closed. Oz's eyes trailed downward where he saw a small bulge growing in Gil's crotch area.

Gil felt himself starting to harden, and this made him blush even harder. "Oh god! Not now! Not here! These things were supposed to happen when he was alone and could go take care of it!" Gil thought.

Oz reached his hand over and pulled Gil's arm, bringing the boy closer to himself, with his other hand, he reached down and grasped Gil's jewels harshly, making the smaller boy squeak out a moan.

"AH!" Gil felt a hand on his manhood and looked down, surprised, at Oz. "W-W-What are you doing Oz?!"

"Feeling you up…" Oz mumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes and continued to squeeze Gil in his palm.

Gil continued to make erotic sounds and eventually his legs gave out from under him and he fell onto Oz, his thigh jamming right between Oz's and ended up pushing his body weight onto Oz's restrained and throbbing dick, making the blonde cry out in pain and mostly pleasure.

"AAAH! GIL!" Oz felt himself once again come close to climax, but being held back, and the feeling of needing to cum was unbearable.

"G-Gil. We should go take a steamy shower. Right. Now."

Gil opened his eyes and they met with Oz's eyes that were glazed over with lust for the young servant.

Gil gulped and nodded. Oz pushed Gil off of him and led them both to the bathroom, his dick still poking out of his pants.

Oz spent no time at all taking off their pants and shirts and tossing them.

Gil squeaked cutely when it registered in his mind that he was standing there in front of his master, in front of his LOVE with only boxers covering his erection.

Oz wasn't thinking anything because the need to cum was getting unbearable.

Oz took off his boxers and blew out a huge breath now that his dick was opened to cool air.

He walked over to Gil and slid his boxers down as well, Gil hissing quietly at the cool air hitting his own smaller cock.

Oz opened his eyes to have a 6 inch fully erected dick in his face. Oz looked up at Gil with a sexy look and licked from the ravenette's balls up to the tip of his member leaving a now cooling trail of saliva on the vein on the underside of his penis.

Gil moaned out loud at the amazing feeling of Oz's mouth.

Oz immediately got up and pulled Gil into the shower after him, warm water hitting them.

Gil brought his hand tentatively down to Oz's manhood and squeezed it. When he heard a beautiful moan from Oz, it encouraged him to do more and he ran his hand from the tip to the base, and felt something off. He looked down and saw the 3 ringed thing around his master's dick.

He looked up at his master to find a grinning face and then back down at the now purple member in his hands.

Gil got down on his knees in front of Oz and stroked the dick. He saw a small button on the side and pressed it as hard as he could.

Oz screamed then in pleasurable pain. Pleasurable because GOD those vibration felt amazing, pain because he still couldn't come.

Gil laughed at the erotic expression on his master's face and as if someone had hit a light switch on his personality, looked up at Oz with the sexiest face he could, eyes clouded in lust and licked the penis in front of him all over, then proceeded to take said penis into his mouth.

He felt the vibrations of the ring through his mouth on the member her was sucking like a popsicle and Oz was screaming continuously. Sometimes it'd be a curse, sometimes he'd just be blabbing out anything, sometimes it'd be moans, but Gil's favorite was when Oz screamed _his_ name. His wonderful Oz really liked it!

He smiled (or as best as he could since he had a 7 inch penis in his mouth) and continued with his sucking.

He pulled his mouth off of his master and licked the scrotum instead, he then took one of the hypersensitive balls into his mouth and suckled on it.

Oz kept feeling his end being denied over and over "G-Gil! TAKE IT OFF! I HAVE T-TO C-CUUUM!"

Oz moaned out loudly, not caring if anyone heard, but not thinking anyone would since the walls were soundproof.

Gil chuckled around the ball in his mouth and Oz felt more vibrations making him fall to the floor, Gil still sitting between his open legs sucking away.

Oz had his hands curled in Gil's hair, tightening when he felt yet another release denied.

Gil finally decided that since his master's cock was now an angry dark purple and had a long steady stream of pre-cum trailing down it, that he'd had enough torture. Gil turned off the vibrations by pressing the button again and he pulled the cock ring off.

Immediately once he took the ring off, he dove back down on Oz's member and deep-throated it. He decided to let Oz have the best orgasm of his life. He made suction by hollowing out his cheeks, he made tightness by swallowing and made vibrations by moaning loudly. He was wildly pumping himself with his sucks and it was all too much for the both of them.

Gil came first and he screamed out instead of moaning which sent even more awesome vibrations through Oz which had Oz screaming too as he released all of his juices down Gil's throat. Oz kept cumming even after Gil had stopped completely and it took a while for all of his sweetness to finally go down.

Gil's stomach had even expanded a little bit from the seemingly gallons of cum that Oz had rocketed down his throat.

Gil kept his mouth on Oz a bit longer, swallowing once more and moaning at the whole after effects making Oz jolt up and moan again.

Gil finally pulled off and licked around Oz's cock for any remaining cum.

The shower washing them both of the juices that Gil had released on the floor.

Gil got up and hugged Oz, "I love you Oz."

Oz sighed happily and yawned, "I love you too Gil."

* * *

A/N FUCK YEAH! I finally got it done! I'm so glad that school's out! (I've already started my summer homework. I've finished one out of 3 books already, so that's the reason that I hadn't updated anything.)

Wow...I typed 8 freaking pages! Aren't you proud!?

Oh well, I hope you like, please please please tell me if you find any spelling errors or whatever, cuz I really want people to be able to read it smoothly and not thinking "WTF. IS. THAT?!" Ya know?

You should expect one of the Naruto fanfics to be updated next, and who knows, maybe I'll write a little oneshot.

I've been kinda into the omorashi kink lately, so I think I might write a SoRiku omorashi fic too.

Please R&R!

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
